


a队割腿肉1～3补档

by kakitsai



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakitsai/pseuds/kakitsai
Summary: 补档，pwp





	a队割腿肉1～3补档

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，pwp

【A队】割腿肉(1)  
私设多，bug多

伴随着钟声响起他在棺材里头睁开了眼。  
过于僵硬的肢体关节令他在起身的时候差点又跌了回棺材内部。

他好像忘了很多事。  
看了看周围就是一片荒芜的墓地，面对这个场景他应当感到害怕，但心底却始终毫无波动，甚至对这个理应陌生的世界还觉得有些熟悉而怀念。  
活动了几下将几乎生锈的手脚伸展开来，发现他对自己的身体似乎不怎么适应？  
他拾起散落在棺材边缘的武器盾牌挥舞了几下便循着小径往前走，路上遇见了一些活尸，下意识就举剑将之砍倒直到再一次将他们送回死亡的怀抱。  
无法理解自己的举动为何这般理所当然，但实际上又好像没什么问题，耸了耸肩继续沿着路往前走，而后看见了一柄特殊的剑鞘。  
——古达，螺旋剑的剑鞘，灰烬的审判者。  
他拔出了螺旋剑，使着僵硬的躯体打败了最后变成人脓的古达。  


他在这个被称为传火祭祀场的地方待了几天，这个世界没有什么明显的昼夜变化，甚至计算时间的方式都只能在内心读秒。  
他感受不到一丝饥饿与疲惫，仅只是对于火焰的渴求驱使着他，与祭祀场里头的所有人都谈了谈，才明白自身的处境。  
用双足丈量着祭祀场里头每一块砖，然后在其中一个薪王王座后方停步。  
——深渊监视者。  
深渊，多么陌生又熟悉的词汇，甚至在接收这个词的第一刻心底涌上了一股莫名的愤怒与悲戚。  
同时也对这个名号的拥有者——据霍克伍德的说法是一群不死人共同拥有的——燃起了一丝好奇。

他在法兰要塞里头遇见了一匹巨狼，效仿着其他人与它订下誓约。  
本来对外在毫无反应的老狼睁开了双眼。  
意外地它开了口：  
“你的灵魂，味道有些熟悉。”  
在灰烬茫然不解的目光下它挪开了爪子而后又闭上双眼陷入沉眠。  
才发觉巨狼原本爪子底下藏着什么——那是个不起眼的戒指。  
“给我的？”  
他拾起了几乎跟地砖颜色融为一体的戒指，没什么特别的地方，只有戒指顶端刻画了一个狼形。  
“狼啊……”他说。

解决了几个不请自来的暗灵，他推开法兰要塞的大门。

满地的尸骸，以及深渊的味道。  
皱着鼻子他不满地想，看着眼前戴着尖顶帽的不死人将大剑从被深渊侵蚀的傀儡——他曾经的队员——身上抽出，没来由地感到深深的悲哀。  
这么多年了，深渊还在。  
……这么多年？  
没来得及细想，那个似乎是不死队队长的男人就朝着他举剑行了礼接着突刺了过来。  
他狼狈地贴着不死队的队长身侧往前翻滚躲了开来。  
他实在是不习惯一般的骑士剑，像不死队那把大剑他觉得就挺好的。  
眼角余光瞥见身侧又爬起了一位不死人，他心想，啊，又是深渊。他无法阻止的深渊。  
沿途过来其实他也隐约察觉了自己的怪异，只是记忆的缺失他始终无法将那些线索连贯起来；索性便不去想，那些下意识的举动以及想法是属于谁。  
  
他甚至有些难过地看着那位队长再一次将武器刺入同袍体内，为了阻止深渊，即便是自己的同僚都能舍弃。  
他看着不死队队长在他剑下倒地，满地不死队员的尸骸不断涌出了  
令人熟悉的力量，近乎全数都灌入了队长体内……然后一部分在他措手不及的情况下篡入了自己身体里头。  
杵着剑身再度站起的队长也没遇见过这样的情况，隔着面罩都肉眼可见的疑惑，甚至还歪了歪脑袋。  
“那个，我也不知道为什么？  
他试图解释他什么都没做。  
可疑的沉默。

他没想过他还能跟这样的敌人交谈。  
低哑而令人毛骨悚然的语调，似乎几十年都没开过口的断句，明显能听出的不习惯：  
“……你、身上，有狼、的，味道……”  
他没回答，只是眼神看了看地上的不死队员。  
“不、不是他、们……”  
嗓子被磨得生疼，队长干咳了几声。  
“这个？”  
他从腰包里头摸出了老狼给的狼戒指。

“也、不是。”似乎疑惑着他怎么取得的狼戒指，但转念一想这些灰烬经常能拿到正常无法取得的物品也就不足为奇：“你的灵魂，有狼的气、息，很熟悉。”   
“……老狼也这么说的。”他无语地咧了咧嘴角，开玩笑地：“难道我是希夫？”  
似乎无法接收眼前灰烬的笑点：  
“……不，你比狼更……”  
更加亲近。  
是更纯粹的力量本源。

“更？”  
然后瞪大眼看着那些狼血的力量冲出队长躯体一丝不留的灌进自己身上。  
失去最后的力量支撑队长颓然摔倒在地，失去焦距的瞳孔死死盯着他的方向：  
“Arto……”

他被这突发的事件给弄得完全无法思考，回过神来他已经三步并两步冲上前拿出根本没动过的原素瓶，扯下面罩掰开了队长紧闭的嘴将之全数灌进他嘴里。  
然后他失去了意识。

噼啪、噼啪。  
是篝火燃烧的声音。  
真温暖。

他翻身坐了起来。  
他按着额角等着刺痛的缓解。  
阵痛过去他挪开了手，死死盯着手上熟悉的臂甲他茫然地想，我不是死了吗？  
被深渊侵蚀，被来自未来的不死人打败。  


“Artorias。”

是的，他是……阿尔特留斯。  
应当已经消亡的狼骑士。  


【A队】割腿肉(2)  
补魔补魔补魔设定有  
ooc

“Artorias。”

是的，他是阿尔特留斯。  
应当已经消亡的狼骑士。

他都想起来了，外表也变回了原本的样貌。唯一不解的就是为什么他会穿越死亡来到这个世界。  
这个没有挚友，师长，甚至大部分的人民都变成活尸的，陌生又熟悉的世界。

他看向站在篝火火光边缘的深渊监视者，像是害怕惊扰到他而刻意为之的距离。  
那是他意志的追随者，可怜又可敬的战士。  
他招了招手示意他过来。  
然后有些好笑地看着这位不死队的队长像小动物一般明显地缩瑟了下，才快步望他走来。  
他才刚要开口，眼前的队长扑通一声就给他行了个半跪礼。  
“你？”

队长语调带着细不可查的颤抖：  
“……对不起，妄自继承了您的遗志，而我们却没能阻止深渊。”  
此时面上没有任何覆盖物遮掩表情的队长，眼里是浅而易见的悲痛。  
“起来吧 ”  
阿尔特留斯无奈地说，并捉着队长的手臂将他从地上拉了起来。  
几乎失去了所有力量的不死队队长此时似乎连站立的力气都没有，起身时还踉跄了下差点跌进阿尔特留斯怀里。  
阿尔特留斯扶着他站直身子，低头仔细观察了这个追随者，在他的视角看来可以说得上是娇小了——前头他变为灰烬时甚至还想过这些不死人可真高——，翡翠绿瞳孔里头的生气几乎所剩无几，苍白的皮肤在脸侧隐约可见的蓝色枝桠，那是被深渊侵蚀的证明，难为他此时还能清醒着。  
尤其是失去了力量的现在。  
没有了狼血的力量他几乎只是个剑术高强的平凡不死人，是什么样的强大意志让他们拼着这样脆弱的血肉身躯也要阻止深渊。  
阿尔特留斯总是欣赏这样的战士的——于是看着监视者的目光更加柔和了起来。

直到被阿尔特留斯盯得耳尖发红的队长难为情地小声提醒：  
“A……Artorias！”  
阿尔特留斯才从思绪里头惊醒：  
“抱歉，但是我必须得说，你，你们已经做得很好了，不是吗？”  
阿尔特留斯笑了笑拍拍不死队的手臂然后放开了他。  
“任何人都不一定能有你们这样的成就，不必为了过于强大的敌人自责，毕竟连我都败于其下。”

只见队长眨了眨眼睫，猛然泛出的湿气迅速又消失不见，像是幻影，他低着头将剑杵在地上往后退了一步：  
“十分……感谢您的理解。”

阿尔特留斯皱着眉看着虚弱得似乎随时要飘散的深渊监视者，肯定地说：  
“你需要力量。”  
“狼血的力量已经尽数归还与您，那么我就没有任何再次占据它的理由了。”  
“不，你比我更需要这股力量，追随者。”说完便划开了自己的掌心，鲜红的血液从伤口溢流了出来。  
“您！”  
不知道该震惊追随者的身份被承认了，还是该震惊自己视若神明的狼骑士居然为了给予他力量做了伤害自己身体的事。  
“别浪费了，喝下它。”

深渊监视者咽了咽口水，捧着神明的手低头将柔软的嘴唇靠向他的掌心。  
唇瓣吻上掌心的时候明显感受到神明手抖了下，深渊监视者吓得抬头看向阿尔特留斯。  
阿尔特留斯摇摇头示意他继续。  
他有些不安地低头乖乖舔着阿尔特留斯手心聚积的血液，这些血液果然蕴含着能量，温热的血液在身体里化为修复灵魂的力量，使得他本来枯萎的神色都再度泛起生气。  
湿热又柔软的舌尖在伤口边缘小心翼翼地来回扫动，乖巧地把上头的血液都吸食干净。  
头顶突然传来阿尔特留斯的哧笑，深渊监视者惊异地抬眼。  
“无事，只是稍微有点痒了。”  
阿尔特留斯用指腹抹去了监视者唇角残留的一点血渍，看了看把自己手指上的血迹舔了干净，丝毫没有发觉他们周遭的氛围已经过于粘腻。

不死队愣愣地看着神明的动作，耳朵跟脖子都红了。  
幸好被衣领遮住了，他心想。

他俩围坐在噼啪作响的篝火边，共享着深渊监视者从霍克伍德那里扣下来的由绿花草酿造的酒，听他向阿尔特留斯说明这些年深渊的动向。  
“您……接下来有什么打算？”  
不死队的队长轻声问道。  
“我不确定。”  
阿尔特留斯抿着杯缘含糊地说：  
“我不知道我还能存在多久，我感觉得到我不是永久存在的。”  
“那您……！”

还将重要的力量喂给了我。

“没事，我说过，你比我更需要它。”阿尔特留斯再次强调。

深渊的监视者沉默，他有些愧疚地低下了脑袋。  
距离第一次阿尔特留斯给他喂血已经过去了大约三天，这期间他身体的反噬频繁地来袭，他的神明已经不知道几次给他放了血仅只为了填饱他满是破洞的身躯。

甚至还……！他捂住了脸。

期间阿尔特留斯发现除了血液以外其他体液也能给他补充能量，虽然量少，但是方便，尤其神族的伤口总是愈合得十分快速，要想伤口不愈合还得反复地去割开同一道伤口才行。  
于是每当阿尔特留斯发现他可怜的小追随者又开始遭到反噬的时候，就能看到苍蓝的骑士一把搂过他的队长吻了上去，舌尖纠缠着把唾液渡进他嘴里，把人亲得只能腿软地靠在阿尔特留斯怀里双手紧紧揪着他胸口的布料一角。  
他脸红得几乎要滴血。

“怎么了？不舒服？”  
他敬爱的神明关切地问，监视者吓得往后一缩。  
眼见阿尔特留斯又准备要把他抱过去喂食，他紧张地答到：  
“没、没事！”  
“真的？可我感觉不太够——”  
“Artorias！！”深渊监视者几乎是尖叫出声。  
“开玩笑的。”

阿尔特留斯站起身来，拍拍腿甲上的灰，自顾自地说：  
“得找个办法解决你身体的状况。”

深渊监视者瞬间就冷静了下来，是的，对方是伟大的狼骑士，总不能一直被自己拖后腿，甚至是任由自己做出那些亵渎一般的举动。

【A队】割腿肉(3)  
无意义的车，ooc，bug  
阿尔特留斯*不死队队长  
巨雷，描述粗口直白有。  
阿尔特留斯严重ooc注意，A大粉慎入。

“Artorias……”  
天知道事情是怎么演变成这种境地的。  
深渊的监视者难受地呜咽出声，他委屈地双手揪紧阿尔特留斯肩头的布料。

“好孩子，再忍忍。”  
只有一只手能动弹的阿尔特留斯掐着他可怜的小追随者苍白的臀肉，将它往一侧掰开给自己留出足够的空间，手感十分良好的臀尖被戴着手甲的指头用力勒出了一条条的红痕。  
藏在股间的穴口被拉成了一道直线，紧张而不知羞耻地不断张合着，似乎急着要将抵在嘴边的巨物给吞进肚里。  
“不行……进不去的呜、啊……”  
深渊的监视者茫然地想，为什么他会变成这副模样，那可是他崇敬的神明啊……！

他被自己的神明按着跪坐在他的鸡巴上，被原素液湿润扩张过的肉穴口湿漉漉地吐着汁水全数淋在了狼骑士的龟头上。

阿尔特留斯没有开口安抚他，只是按着胯缓缓顶开紧窄得令人窒息的肉环，才进了一个头就把他的队长逼得抽泣出声。  
“……会裂开的……！”  
神族与不死人的体型差使得他们在一开始就遇上了大麻烦。

“能吃进去的，再忍忍？再忍一下就把力量给你。”  
阿尔特留斯低头亲了亲深渊监视者泛红的眼角，纤长的眼睫泛着水汽，可怜巴巴得像个被欺负过头的小狼，可怜又可爱。  
过于紧致的穴口死死地咬住茎身，阿尔特留斯嘶地倒抽了口气，感觉自己浑身的血液几乎都冲向下身。

本来只是简单的喂食行为，慢慢开始变了味。

狼虽然是种有理智又聪明的动物，但是毕竟还是野兽呢。  
阿尔特留斯感叹地想，而后不管不顾怀里可怜的小狼能不能承受，便按着他的腰狠狠顶胯把对于头狼来说过于巨大的鸡巴全数送进了他肚子里，直把人小腹顶出了一个诡异的包。

深渊监视者翻着白眼无声尖叫着，腰肢弓着完美又惹眼的弧，胸腹喷溅上自己身前射出的体液，过分白皙的皮肉此时泛着情欲的粉足令人移不开目光，不知道什么时候被玩弄得挺立在胸前的乳尖随着剧烈的抽气而起伏，白浊的精液几点沾染在其上，红红白白美丽得过分。

太敏感了。  
阿尔特留斯按着理智等他的头狼回神，待他喘过气来后才亲了亲嘴角，搂着一抽一抽还痉挛着的后腰缓缓律动起来。

动作缓慢却是不容质疑地强硬，每一下都是全根抽出再狠操到底，巨大的龟头冠不断来回刮蹭过前列腺，太过剧烈的快感以及要被撑裂的恐惧感使得这个原本冷酷而强硬得令人生畏的战士只能像个漂亮的小婊子一样缩在他的支配者怀里等待主人配种。  
“哈、肚、咿……肚子要被操破了……！Artorias饶了我……”  
不死队的头狼委屈地抽着鼻子，拉着神明的手摸上自己小腹被大鸡巴顶出来的鼓包，示意他不能再深入了。

“放心，不会破的，还有一点点没进去呢。”  
阿尔特留斯温柔地安抚他，手上却恶意地按着他小腹的鼓包同时下身往上顶将最后一节茎身挤了进去。

“呜、呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
被死命顶着穴心研磨的的深渊监视者悲鸣，被过了头的快感给逼得痛哭出声，双手双脚并用想挣脱阿尔特留斯的钳制却在挣扎的同时到达顶点。高热而湿润的肠肉突然松开了侵犯着自己的武器，下一秒肠壁轻弹了几下，疯狂收缩紧咬起了带给它极乐的肉棒，像无数的嘴吸吻舔咬着鸡巴上的脉络，把阿尔特留斯直接缠得放弃了抵抗。

“太紧了……呜。”  
阿尔特留斯顺从地被缴了械，张开马眼抵着头狼的穴心把存货都射了出来。  
微凉的大股精液和诡异的冲击感使得不死队的头狼在高潮下瞪大了眼，腰腹一阵痉挛，从肉穴深处喷溅出大量温热的肠液，浇灌在阿尔特留斯的阴茎上，他把鸡巴抽了出来，看着他的追随者大腿下腹抽搐着从被操弄得外翻的肉穴又喷出了几股水液，带着他方才射进去的精液全部溢了出来。

阿尔特留斯微微咋舌，他不小心把他的头狼变成小母狼了呢……。

然后看着全数淋在拿来铺地的披风上的精液，他无奈地把半软着的鸡巴又操了进肉穴：  
“可真是不听话，把喂给你的力量都吐出来了，这可怎么办呢。”

只听那可怜的不死队队长不断嘶哑地哭喊着求饶，而他的神明仅只是随口安抚了几下便又欺负起了他的小追随者，直到射入腹内的精液把他的肚子胀得像个孕妇一样才放手。

如果真是个小母狼那这些精液的量足够让他给他生一窝小希夫了。  
神族可惜地想。


End file.
